The Tangled Games
by MyNameIsAlexandraRider
Summary: Tangle/Hunger Games AU: Rapunzel and Eugene are reaped for the Hunger Games. "She reaches into the boys' bowl and pulls out the paper. Eugene holds his breath. Please don't be me. Please don't be me. He repeats over and over in his head. She goes back to the podium and reads the name." Sorry if its a bit OOC. I'm kinda blocked so suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or the Hunger Games.**

Eugene wakes up to a freezing room. He burrows deeper into his bed to try to fight off the cold. After he realizes he can't fall back asleep, he decides to go out for a walk. He quietly gets dressed and leaves the orphanage without waking the others up. There was one place where he could clear his mind. The woods.

He passes through the empty streets full of locked doors and closed shutters. Most of the people are still sleeping. The orphanage is close to the fence that separates the district from the wild. Eugene quickly gets to the electric fence and listens for the hum of the electricity that meant it's live. After hearing nothing, he crawls under a weak spot of the fence. It is almost always silent but he wants to be safe.

Eugene takes out his weapons out of a hallowed tree. It's too risky bringing this stuff back to the orphanage. The headmistress would surely turn him in to the peacekeepers. She wasn't exactly the friendliest of sorts. But she would gladly take the hard earned money he earned from poaching. He did manage to keep some of his money from her. He'd need it if he was to leave the orphanage soon. Eugene had officially just turned eighteen and that meant he didn't have much time before the orphanage would stop supporting him. When you turn eighteen, the orphanage gives you a month to get things together before they kick you out.

Eugene quickly makes his way through the forest to where he always goes to think. It was a rock ledge that overlooked the valley. He found his best friend, Jack, staring out at the forest. "What are you doing out here so early?" says Eugene. Jack is startled to hear Eugene's voice.

"I just needed to get away." Eugene understands. Today is the day of the reaping. It's hard for everyone.

"Come on and help me check the traps." Eugene says. Jack follows without a word. They check the snares to find a single rabbit.

"That's barely going to get us anything!" Jack exclaims.

"Don't worry about it," Eugene says annoyed. He has a feeling Jack would be an pain today and he doesn't want to deal with Jack criticizing every single thing.

They gathered blackberries and strawberries. Eugene gets a few squirrels while Jack goes fishing. By noon, they have a gallon of berries, seven squirrels, and six fish. After getting back into the district, they head towards the Hob to trade their catch. The Hob is the black market that runs where the abandoned warehouse for coal once was. Most of the businesses are closed around this time on reaping day, but the black market is still busy. After some haggling, they manage to trade the fish for some good bread and a few squirrels for goat cheese.

As they heads out of the Hob, a gold pin catches Eugene's eye. He slowly walks past the vendor, snatching the pin when she's not looking. "Really, a pin?" Jack asks as they head towards the exit.

"What? It's a really nice pin." Eugene defends. Next, they head towards the mayor's house. The mayor's daughter, Rapunzel, uses the berries to make paint. Before they knock, she opens the door excitedly. Rapunzel is sixteen years old and in the same year as Jack. She spends most of her free time selling candles at the Hob. Eugene would see her from time to time. She is very friendly but mostly keeps to herself. She could be a bit odd from time to time.

Today, her usual drab dress was replaced with an expensive purple dress. Her brown hair had a little hairpin pinning part of her hair back to reveal more of her face.

"Hey Blondie," says Eugene.

"Hi Eugene. Hi Jack." she says excitedly, "And I told you my name's not blondie. I'm not even blonde."

"Yeah, but the _original_ Rapunzel had long, blonde hair so you're blondie to me," replies Eugene.

"You look really pretty today," Jack interrupts.

"Thank you," says Rapunzel looking down with a smile. A small blush creeps up on her cheeks. "I need to look nice for the Capitol."

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. You're not going to the capitol." says Jack uneasily. Any talk of the Capitol and the reaping didn't settle well with him. "You only have five entries. The rest of us actually have stuff to worry about."

Rapunzel's smile fades and is replaced with shame. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know what you meant." Jack replied. He is starting to get angry.

"Jack, leave it," Eugene warns.

Rapunzel put the money for the berries in Eugene's hand. She gave a "Good luck," and returned inside the house.

Jack couldn't help but be mad at Rapunzel even though he knew it wasn't her fault. She was the mayor's daughter which meant she didn't need to take out tesserae. Others, like orphans, were hungry and needed the tesserae desperately. Each time you take tesserae, your name is entered more times into the Hunger Games. That means they have a more chance of getting reaped.

They started walking back to the orphanage. "You know, for someone with a crush, you sure were mean to her." said Eugene.

"I don't have a crush!" Jack says, "Plus, she shouldn't be talking like that."

"She didn't mean anything by it."

"Well, she shouldn't be so careless about it."

They walk the rest of the way back to the orphanage in silence. Jack is still fuming about Rapunzel when they arrive at the orphanage. The headmistress is waiting outside for them. They give her the bread, goat cheese, and money they earned. This was their routine. "That's all?" the headmistress says suspiciously. They usually brought more to her.

"Bad day," says Eugene. She lets them carry on inside where the others were waiting. Upon seeing them return, the little kids run up to Eugene to ask for stories. Eugene always told the children wild tales to entertain them but not today. The reaping day has him feeling dejected. Jack and Eugene help to get the younger kids ready for the reaping. Everyone needs to be washed and dressed in somewhat nice clothing.

After the others are ready, Eugene goes to the bathroom and washes the sweat and dirt from the woods off. The tub was cold but he was used to it after years of bathing here. After the bath, he dries himself off and puts on brown pants with an off-white shirt. Eugene puts on a nice blue vest that was his fathers.

His father's blue vest and leather boots are all that is left of him. He died in a coal mine explosion. Eugene's mother couldn't take care of him by herself so she put Eugene in the orphanage. Eugene had been four years old when his mother left him. Very soon after, he heard news that his mother died of pneumonia. Before leaving, she gave him his father's boots and vest.

By the time everyone was ready, it was time to head for the square. Before leaving, Eugene took out some money from his boots and hid it under the floorboards along with the rest he kept from the headmistress.

* * *

Eugene silently files into place and signs in. He is herded into the group of eighteen year olds. He looks towards the sixteens to find Jack wearing a blue jacket, staring right back at him. He looks toward the stage to the bowels that hold his and Jack's names. Eugene would be written twenty-eight times in that bowl. Jack has twenty entries. The orphanage wouldn't last very long if they hadn't put their names in for tesserae. The headmistress took their tesserae supplies to keep the orphanage running. Without them, the children would be even hungrier than they already are.

There were three chairs up on the stage along with the two bowls that held the names for the boys and girls. Two of the chairs held Rapunzel's father, Mayor Corona, who is a tall, bearded man, and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, who looked fresh from the capitol with her huge, white grin, far too pink hair, and green suit. They were both murmuring to each other about the person who belonged in the empty chair. The mayor stops for a moment, gives a smile to his frantically waving daughter, and continues discussing the empty chair.

As the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up and begins reading the same thing he does every year. Eugene tunes him out. He already has the entire speech memorized. Eugene knew word for word about the history of Panem, how it rose out of what was left of North America. He knew about the natural disasters, the brutal war, and the result that was Panem. He knew about the Capitol that was ringed with thirteen districts and how the twelve districts were defeated while the thirteenth was completely obliterated. How the Treaty of Treason that gave the new laws to guarantee peace and the yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, and how it gave them the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games were the punishment for the uprising. Each district must give one boy and one girl, the tributes, to participate in the games. A total of twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in the vast outdoor arena that can hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen tundra. Over a period of several weeks, the tributes have to fight each other to the death. The last tribute standing wins the Hunger Games.

This is how the Capitol keeps everyone in check. It sickens Eugene how the Hunger games are treated like a festivity. But, the rewards for surviving the Hunger Games are great, especially if you live in the poorer areas of the districts. Winning means no more entries into the Hunger Games. Winning means money, food, and luxury. Too bad the rest of the people would still be starving.

The mayor starts reading the previous victors of District 12. In all seventy-four years of the Hunger Games, there have only been two victors. Only one victor is still alive. Paul Tompkins, also known as Shorty, drunkenly walks up onto the stage and falls into the third chair. Shorty is in his fifties and is always seen drunk.

The mayor tries to get the drunken man to appear more presentable since the reaping is being televised. Eugene, along with every else, laughs when Shorty tries to plant a kiss on Effie Trinket. Effie barely manages to push Shorty off of her. The mayor tries taking the attention away from Shorty by introducing Effie Trinket. She walks up to the podium and begins with her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She fixes her wig that was moved by Shorty's sneak attack kiss. She talks about how she is honored to be here. Eugene rolls his eyes, knowing she would rather be in a district with proper Victors rather than drunken kissers.

Eugene looks to Jack to see a small smile on his lips. He himself is trying to contain his laughter of Effie and Shorty's little fiasco. Effie begins to draw first from the girls' names as she always does. She reaches in and pulls out a thin slip of paper. Everyone is suddenly quiet. No one is laughing anymore. "Rapunzel Corona!"

She was the last person anyone would expect to be drawn for the reaping. Eugene turns to see a startled Rapunzel trying to hold back tears. She slowly walks up to the podium. Her purple dress swaying with each step. Rapunzel stays quiet as Effie greets her.

"And now for the boys!" says Effie.

She reaches into the boys' bowl and pulls out the paper. Eugene holds his breath. _Please don't be me. Please don't be me._ He repeats over and over in his head. She goes back to the podium and reads the name. "Eugene Fitzherbert!"

The odds are not in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm having trouble writing so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update again. I'm not really the best writer of fan fiction so it may take a while or it may not. I'm not sure. Sorry this is so short. Like I said, I'm kinda blocked. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or the Hunger Games.**

Eugene couldn't breathe. He was reaped. _It was all the stupid headmistress's fault. Forcing us to take so much tesserae out for the orphanage._

He doesn't realize he begins to move towards the stage. The peacekeepers are roughly pushing him forwards.

The mayor looks at Eugene with an expression that could only be described as relief. He was always causing problems for the mayor with all the complaints of stealing. He would have been lynched by now if the peacekeepers weren't lazy and if people could actually prove that he had indeed stolen those things. Too bad getting rid of Eugene also came with losing a daughter.

He barely registers Effie speaking to the crowd. Eugene is ready to fall apart. He tries hard not to show it. The last thing he needs is for the other tributes to think he's weak. If he wants to survive, he needs to make alliances with the stronger tributes.

"Let's give a big round of applause for Eugene!" Effie trills.

Slowly, a few people start to clap. _They probably can't wait to get rid of me._

Shorty decides at this time to come up to Eugene and give him a pat on the back. "I like you. Sing with me!" he slurs. For such a small man, he was very strong. That pat almost sent him flying off the stage. Shorty looks at the crowd and starts singing "I've got a dream! I've got a dream!" Shorty falls off the stage singing about his dreams. He is whisked away by the peacekeepers all while singing. The mayor begins to read the Treaty of Treason. He catches Rapunzel's teary eyes for a second before she quickly looks away. Her eyes are now trained on her father, the Mayor, probably knowing she may never see him again.

The mayor finishes reading the Treaty of Treason and motions for Rapunzel and Eugene to shake hands. She gives him a small smile. "I guess Jack was wrong," she says with a laugh. Eugene keeps up his stony features. He doesn't speak, afraid that if he stops even for a second, he may break down. She drops her smile. They turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I do not own Tangled or the Hunger Games.**

They are escorted into the Justice building. Once inside, the tributes are put into different rooms and left alone. The rooms have deep, thick carpets and a velvet couch with matching chairs. Eugene feels his stomach growl. He tries to pick up a banana from the bowl of fruit on the table only to realize it is made of plastic. _Just my luck._

There is a small amount of time allotted for the tributes to say goodbye to loved ones. All he has is Jack. He's like a brother to him. When they met in the orphanage, those two were confused to be brothers by almost everyone. It didn't help they were dropped off at the orphanage on the very same day. It is understandable why people would think they were related. They both have dark brown hair and the same brown eyes. Jack is a bit paler than Eugene. No matter how much time he spends in the woods, he doesn't seem to tan. Thinking of Jack helps to calm him. They only have each other. He needs to win the games. For Jack. And to show the others that Eugene Fitzherbert is not so easily rid of.

Jack enters the room. At first they are both quiet. He gives Eugene a brief hug before quickly letting go. They stare down at the floor. "I'll take care of the kids while you're gone." Jack says. Eugene just nods.

"Don't think this means you can have my stuff," Eugene jokes. They both laugh but it dies quickly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have some money hidden under the floorboards beneath my bed," he tells Jack.

"Aren't you gonna need it when you come back?" Jack says. He doesn't answer. They spend the rest of their time together in silence. The peacekeepers come to take Jack away.

The peacekeepers escort Rapunzel and Eugene into a car to take them to the train station. He tries to hold himself together after saying goodbye. Rapunzel has a harder time doing this. It is obvious she has been crying. She keeps her head down the entire ride.

The station is full of reporters with camera crews. Everyone is swarming around the car, trying to get a good look at the tributes. They exit the car and look at the cameras while waiting for the train doors to open. Eugene gives the cameras a charming smile. A small part of him was glad to have all the attention. Rapunzel, on the other hand, looks ready to fall apart at any moment. He caught a look into a television screen. The high-definition screens shows her face clearly. The puffy, red eyes and trembling lips.

The train doors open and they are ushered inside by Effie. The train takes their breath away. There are crystal chandeliers, platinum doorknobs, and it moves at an astounding pace of 250 miles per hour. They each get their own bedrooms with a dressing areas and private bathrooms. There are drawers full of clothing for them to wear. Effie says they can have anything they want and that supper would be ready within the hour. Good thing too because Eugene was starving.

He decided to take a shower while he waits for supper. There are many different buttons but he soon learns not to press the blue one unless you want to freeze yourself. He finds the one for warm water and enjoys his shower. When he's done, Eugene frustratedly tries to close the shower. All he managed to do was get himself blasted with searing hot water. He finally hit the right button to turn the shower off. He dries himself off and puts on a black shirt and his brown pants. He notices the pin is still in his pocket. He takes it out and examines it closely. The pin is solid gold and has a mockingjay holding an arrow in its beak.

Effie soon comes to collect him for supper. Eugene follows her through the narrow corridors into the dining room. Rapunzel was already seated at the table. "Isn't Shorty supposed to be here?" asks Eugene.

"He said something about dreams. I think he's taking a nap," says Rapunzel.

"It has been quite a day," says Effie. She's glad Shorty isn't here. Effie could do without having to worry about his crazy antics and impromptu singing numbers.

The dining table is lined with all sorts of food. Soups, meat, cakes, pies, vegetables, cheese, salads, fruits, and odd colored drinks. Eugene digs in, trying to eat as much as he can. He figures he would never get this chance to eat like this again. Rapunzel, on the other hand, carefully places food on her plate as if it were a delicate gift. Even though she's the mayor's daughter, she had still never seen anything as extravagant as this before.

"I'm so glad you two have manners. The last tributes were eating with their hands. There are utensils for a reason, you know," Effie says.

Just then, Shorty stumbles into the room. He dumps a bit of everything onto his plate and sits down with a huff. Effie had locked him out of the bar due to his little drunken incident at the reaping. If he couldn't drink, then he'd eat till there was nothing lefts.

Effie leaves, not daring to be in the same room with him. Rapunzel tries to start a conversation with Shorty but it's obvious he's not in the mood. All of her attempts of small talk fall short. "So, what's the plan?" Eugene asks.

"Plan? What plan?" Shorty replies.

"The plan to survive. How to get sponsors. That plan."

"Oh, yeah, I got nothing."

"You have to have something," Rapunzel interjects. "You're our mentor."

"Just because I'm your mentor, that doesn't mean I'm your mentor." Shorty replies. He gets up with his mound of food and leaves a confused Rapunzel in her seat.

"What does that mean?" she asks Eugene

"What it means, Blondie, is we're toast."

* * *

**I need suggestions for what to happen in the next chapter. I am completely blocked. So, if you guys want more, then please put some suggestions in the reviews or PM me. It would be very helpful. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or the Hunger Games**

"But-"

"No"

"How about-"

"Nope"

"What if-"

"No!"

"Oh, come on!"

The next day, the first thing Rapunzel does is try to get Shorty to cooperate with them. He manages to block her arguments out completely. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get him to listen to her. After a round of arguing, he finally caves in. "Look, the truth is I have no idea what I'm doing. I won the games out of luck. I hid until everyone else was gone. Sorry, but I'm not cut out for this mentoring business."

At the sight of Rapunzel about to cry, Shorty hurriedly begins promising that she'll be fine on her own. When she doesn't seem to let up, he promises that he will try to mentor her to the best of his abilities and that he would get her as many sponsors as possible. When she doesn't stop crying, he promises to even stop drinking till the games are over. Rapunzel finally let up.

"You'll do the same for Eugene, too. Right?" her voice breaking. He knows that if he doesn't say yes, she'll start up again. "Of course I will, sweetheart."

Rapunzel proudly tells Eugene at breakfast that she got Shorty to work with them. Eugene stares at her in shock that anyone could get the drunk to do anything. She begins to blush under his gaze. Just then, a distraught Shorty enters the room. Even though it had only been an hour ago that Rapunzel talked to him, he was already having a hard time keeping his promise. He sat down at the table and began to gorge down scrambled eggs.

Now that Shorty is here, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Effie began to eat their breakfast as well. Effie babbles on and on to Shorty about manners and proper eating etiquette which he ignores completely.

"So, Rapunzel says you'll help us," Eugene asks Shorty.

"What? Oh, yeah." says Shorty with a mouthful of egg. "I'm gonna get you two into shape."

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Uh. . . I don't exactly have one yet," Shorty looks down sheepishly at his plate. "But I'm working on it," he quickly says before Eugene can argue. Suddenly, the car goes dark. The train is moving through the tunnel that runs into the Capitol. Everyone stays quiet until the darkness recedes and light fills the compartment. Rapunzel and Eugene rush to the windows to capture a glance at the Capitol. The Capitol people see them and begin pointing at the tributes' train. Rapunzel waves to the eccentric looking crowd that has gathered. Eugene gives them a charming smile and a wave. He could see a few girls in the crowd swoon. It's never too early to start winning sponsors.

* * *

**I am sorry this is so short. Writer's block is really getting to me. I am very thankful for the suggestions. To answer PrincessVenture's question, I am not actually sure how closely it will follow the books. I'm reading the Hunger Games at the same time as I'm writing so that may impact my writing quite a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or the Hunger Games.**

"Ow!" cries Rapunzel.

"Hold still dear," says one of the women from her prep team. Rapunzel has been in the Remake Center for two hours. They have already scrubbed her skin raw, cutting her nails into a uniform shape, and now seem to be focused on remove every single piece of hair from her body minus the head. Luckily, she doesn't have that much to begin with.

The last pieces of hair are uprooted from her arms. She yelps in pain. Throughout this whole process, she hasn't complained once. Just a few cries of pain here and there. Her step-mother had taught her to be obedient and never argue. The prep team are grateful for this. They tell her of all the previous annoying tributes who would whine about everything.

The prep team removes Rapunzel's thin robes and circle around her with tweezers. They're looking for any stray hairs they missed. Rapunzel shifts uncomfortably on her feet. She's embarrassed to be naked before them. It makes her feel exposed and vulnerable. She tries not to cross her arms over her chest as they stare at her nude form.

Not finding anything left, the team leaves the room to get the stylist. Rapunzel quickly retrieves her robe and puts it on. A few moments later, the stylist appears. He looks mostly normal; the only thing standing out is the green hair.

"Hello, my name is Pascal. I'm your stylist." He doesn't have the Capitol accent.

"I'm Rapunzel."

"Follow me."

She follows him through a door into a lavish sitting room. There are two red couches, a table full of food, and a wall made entirely out of glass that overlooks the city. She sits down on the couch and he sits opposite of her.

"Let's see," says Pascal. "Your costume for the opening ceremonies has to be special. It has to leave an impression. My partner, Maximus, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Eugene. We've decided on complementary costumes for you both."

"Well, we're coal miner, so. . ." she trailed off. Rapunzel was a bit afraid of what Pascal had in store. Usually, tributes from her district wear skimpy coal mining outfits and other times nothing at all except for black powder. She really hoped she wouldn't be naked, especially with Eugene there. . .

"Maximus and I think that the whole coal miner thing has been done to death," he says. "We need to leave an impression."

_Oh no. I'm gonna be naked,_ she thought.

"Our focus is going to be more on the coal itself. And what does coal do? It lights up." he says.

* * *

A few hours later, Rapunzel and Eugene are dressed up for the ceremonies. Rapunzel is wearing reddish-yellowish dress that, if light hit it correctly, appeared to be on fire. Eugene was wearing a similar color but in shirt form.

They are taken down to the bottom level of the Remake Center. The ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being put into their chariots pulled by four horses. Rapunzel and Eugene climb into their own chariot while Pascal and Maximus converse.

"These prep teams are brutal," says Eugene. He rubs his arms which are now completely hairless.

"I thought they only took hair off the girls," says Rapunzel.

"Apparently, it's a new trend for guys to have no hair, either," he says. He winces at the memory of the ripping off of hair. She laughs at his expression. "Does my pain amuse you?" he says in mock hurt but begins to laugh with her.

Their laughter is cut short by the opening music being blasted throughout the Capitol. The huge doors slide open. The ride takes twenty minutes and finishes at the City Circle, where the tributes are welcomed and escorted into the Training Center.

District 1 has started rolling out into the open. Soon, it's followed by District 2 and beyond. As District 12's chariot starts to move, Rapunzel loses her balance. Eugene catches her by the waist just in time. That's how the crowd first sees them. Rapunzel in Eugene's arms. The crowd cheers at them, not just because of their dazzling outfits, but how perfect they look together. They stay like that throughout the whole ride, mostly because Eugene's afraid she may fall again. The Capitol people go crazy as they begin to wave at them. Girls swoon at the sight of Eugene. The crowd starts to chant their names.

They catch sight of themselves in the large television screen and are stunned by the glow of their costumes. They look more like a setting sun than a burning piece of coal but the crowd seems to like it. They both feel a glimmer of hope fill them. There has to be at least one person in this crazy crowd that would sponsor them.

The twelve chariots begin to fill the loop of the City Circle. The horses pull the chariots up to President Snow's mansion and the music ends. The president give the official welcome from his balcony. The screens move from tribute to tribute but lingers on Rapunzel and Eugene. They are still on air as their chariot makes its way into the Training Center.

As the doors close behind them, Maximus and Pascal come to help them down from the chariots. The other tributes are glaring at them. The attention of everyone was mostly focused on District 12. Eugene realizes he is still holding Rapunzel and quickly lets go of her.

"Thank you for saving me back there," she says shyly.

"It-it was nothing," he replies rubbing his neck. Eugene has to reminded himself that he couldn't get too close. Not in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**To answer xLILKOOPAx's question, there will be a love triangle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or The Hunger Games.**

After the ceremonies, Rapunzel and Eugene are taken into the Training Center. It has a tower made just for the tributes and their teams. This is their home until the Hunger Games begin. There is an elevator with crystal walls so that you can watch people shrink in size as you go further up. It is the first time Eugene or Rapunzel has ever been in an elevator. It's exhilarating to watch everyone shrink as they shoot up.

Rapunzel's excitement shows through clear as day. She asks Effie if they can go again but Effie says that would be childish. Eugene also wants to ride the elevator again but doesn't let it show. "It's neat," he says.

"It's amazing," breathes Rapunzel. Effie babbles about how big a splash they made at the ceremonies. It's the first time ever that Effie got tributes that were actually popular with the Capitol. Effie herself is sure that they are going to get sponsors which helps soothe Eugene's anxiety.

Their quarters are larger than most homes back in District 12. The rooms are like the train car but have many more gadgets in them. Eugene is disappointed to find that the shower is like the one on the train. It has a panel with more than a hundred different options to choose from. There are buttons for water temperature, pressure, soaps, scents, shampoos, oils, and massaging sponges. There was no way he wasn't going to end up burning himself again.

Rapunzel spends her time exploring her room. The windows can zoom in and out of certain parts of the city. If she is hungry, she can whisper a type of food from a huge menu into a mouthpiece and it appears, hot and steamy, before her in less than a minute. A box, when touched, can untangle, part, and dry hair by sending a current to the scalp in almost an instant. She wishes she had that back when she had long hair. It would have saved her a lot of trouble.

She finds that the closet can be programmed for an outfit of her particular taste. She picks out a nice, yellow sundress to wear.

In no time, Effie comes knocking to call Rapunzel to dinner. Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus are waiting in the dining room. Shorty shows up right before dinner arrives. A silent man wearing a white tunic offers everyone some wine. Shorty reaches out to take a glass but a glare from Rapunzel stops him immediately. As they eat dinner, people in white tunics wordlessly keep the platters and glasses full.

After dinner, everyone moves into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies that's being broadcast. Everyone is still amazed as Rapunzel and Eugene come out of the Remake Center.

"Well, don't you two make a cute couple," says Shorty. Rapunzel blushes deeply but keeps her gaze focused on the screen.

"She was falling," says Eugene defiantly, but inside, he kind of like the feeling of his arms around her.

When the broadcast is over, Shorty tells Rapunzel and Eugene to get some sleep and that he'll tell them the plan tomorrow before the first training session.

_If there is a plan,_ Eugene bitterly thinks.

They walk back to their quarters together with Eugene keeping a good distance between them. He doesn't want to get close, physically or mentally. They reach her door.

"Goodnight Eugene," says Rapunzel, still not willing to look him in the eye.

"Goodnight," says Eugene. He takes off down the hall to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or The Hunger Games.**

Eugene wakes up to sunlight breaking through the windows onto his face. He slowly gets up and heads for the shower in a zombie-like state. He pushes a button with his eyes closed. Suddenly, a jet of icy cold water attacks him. That wakes him up instantly.

He randomly punches buttons of the shower panel to get rid of the cold. Then, he is attacked by burning hot water followed by a rose scented foam. Annoyed, he tries to rid of all traces of the foam. After getting the foam off, the smell still lingers on him. Eugene tries to use a heavy bristled brush to scrub off any remains but his attempts are fruitless. He attempts to mask the smell with a different foam. He ends up smelling like a fruit salad.

He gets out of the shower and dries himself with one of the gadgets. It's a mat that when stepped on, has heaters come on that blow-dry your body. He's glad this gadget isn't complicated like the shower. Eugene finds that Maximus left an outfit for him hanging from the closet. Loose tan pants, blue tunic, and leather boots. It feels very similar to what he always wears. He wonders if Maximus chose these clothes based on what he wore to the reaping.

Eugene heads down to the dining room for breakfast. There is a long table to the side that is overflowing with food. He fills his plate up with eggs, rolls, sausages, and pancakes. Soon, Rapunzel and Shorty enter the dining room.

"What smells like roses and fruit salad?" asks Rapunzel who doesn't see any fruit nor real flowers in the dining room.

Eugene ducks his head, embarrassed. He slowly looks up to see Rapunzel wearing the exact same outfit as him. Hers are just a little bit baggier than his and he can't help but think how cute she looks. He shakes the thought out of his head.

"Hey, look. You two match. Perfect," says Shorty. He sits down next to Eugene with a hot bowl of beef stew. Rapunzel gets a plate full of eggs and quietly sits down opposite of them.

"What do you mean by 'perfect'?" says Eugene.

"I've decided. You two are going to be a couple," says Shorty.

"What?!" Eugene and Rapunzel say at the same time. Her face reddens at the thought of them being together.

"Aw, look, you're already talking together," says Shorty.

Shorty continues on eating as if he has said nothing shocking at all. "My plan is that you two act as a couple."

"That's all you could come up with? Be a couple," asks Eugene. "How is that going to help us?"

"Well, after the whole chariot ceremony thing, the adults got talking about strategies. I thought, 'Hey, what if they're a couple? That would definitely get them sponsors.' Your welcome," says Shorty.

"I don't understand," says Rapunzel.

"Listen, sweetheart. Two tributes in love. Imagine the possibilities. It's genius," explains Shorty. "So, I want you both to dress together, train together, and basically do everything together. Do couple stuff."

"This is stupid! Can't we get to be coached separately? I mean, this whole couple thing is going to blow up in the arena. Only one person gets out," Eugene reminds everyone. He doesn't like the idea of being a couple with Rapunzel. Sure, she's nice and all but this is the Hunger Games. If they act friendly with each other, he might get too close and that's dangerous to both his life and hers.

"No. My decision is final. You two are a couple. So, if you really want to survive, act like one," says Shorty. "Now, what can you both do?"

"Uh, I know which plants and herbs can heal," says Rapunzel.

"Anything else?" asks Shorty. She sheepishly shakes her head. "What about you, Eugene?"

"I'm good with knives and a bow and arrow."

"He's great!" interrupts Rapunzel. "He can hit squirrels right in the eye every time! And he's strong. I've seen him haul a deer all by himself."

Eugene was surprised that Rapunzel was talking him up but he was kind of grateful. He never thought anyone took notice of his skills. Sure, many girls back home took notice to _him_ but not much to what he could actually do. It would always be about his good looks or how charming he can be. Now he feels bad that he never paid much attention to her except for when Jack was gawking at Rapunzel. Sure, he would talk to her but he still didn't know anything about her.

"That's good. Very good," says Shorty. "When you are training, stay away from the knives, weights, and the bows and arrows. Hide your talent for the private session with the Gamemakers. What about trapping?"

"I know some basic snares," says Eugene.

"Perfect," says Shorty. He then addresses Rapunzel. "Try to learn something useful in training. Training is at ten. Effie will take you there."

Shorty gets up and goes back to his room, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene in an awkward silence.

"I'm sure you're not useless," he says. She obviously feels bad for not having a skill and he feels that he owes her for what she said.

"Thanks."

She gets up and leaves the dining room. Eugene eats another round of food before heading back to his room. He lays down in his bed and thinks about what's in store. Training with the other tributes is the perfect time for him to start making alliances. He doesn't want to tell Shorty about his plan in case he rejects it. The only problem is how to make the careers take in someone from an outlying district.

It's almost ten o'clock. Eugene meets Effie and Rapunzel at the elevator. Rapunzel was nervous to meet the other tributes. Her nervousness translated into her fidgeting and hopping from one foot to the other.

The training rooms are below ground level of the building. The elevator ride is short. The doors open into a huge gymnasium that is stocked with various weapons and obstacle courses. The other tributes are already there even though it isn't even ten yet. Everyone is waiting in a tense circle. Each tribute gets a cloth square with their district number pinned to their shirts. As someone pins a 12 to Rapunzel and Eugene's shirts, he notices that they are the only two tributes wearing the same outfit.

The head trainer, Atala, begins to explain the training schedule. There are experts in each skill at their stations. Everyone is free to travel from on station to the other. Some stations teach survival skills while others teach fighting techniques. None of the tributes are allowed to fight with one another. There are assistants on hand for sparring.

Eugene looks at the other tributes. The boys are about the same height as him and the girls are a little bit taller than Rapunzel. Only two of the girl tributes are shorter than her. The ones from the poorer districts have a hollow look to them.

The others are shooting dirty glances at Rapunzel and Eugene. Their amazing performance at the ceremonies got them more attention than the others. It must be harder for the other tributes to now get sponsors since the opening ceremonies are a big part of it. Atala finishes her talk and releases everyone. The Career Tributes head for the deadliest weapons and start handling them with ease.

The stylists did an amazing job but now it will be harder for Eugene to make an alliance with the Careers. Especially now that he has Rapunzel following him everywhere.

"If we're a couple, do we hold hands or something?" asks Rapunzel, breaking him out of his thoughts. It takes him a minute to process what she is saying.

"What? Oh, I suppose." says Eugene. He takes her hand in his. "So, where do you wanna start?"

"How about the camouflage station?" she asks. They walk hand in hand, ignoring the glares of the other tributes, to an eager looking trainer. Rapunzel excels in this area. She weaves combinations of clay, mud, and berry juices onto her skin along with vines and leaves. The trainer is ecstatic to have her here.

"Wow," says Eugene. "You're really good at this."

"I guess all that painting I did helped," says Rapunzel. She's happy that he is giving her attention and holding her hand. She is starting to like this couple idea of Shorty's.

Next, they go to the knot-tying station. The trainer is happy someone finally came over. She doesn't get a lot of tributes to pay attention to her area of expertise. Once she learns Eugene has experience with basic snares, she shows a trap that will leave a human dangling by their leg from a tree. Eugene easily picks up on how to do this. Rapunzel has a harder time since she isn't familiar with knot-tying. They stay at the station for an extra hour so that she can fully master it.

The next three days pass with Rapunzel and Eugene quietly going from station to station holding hands. They pick up valuable skills such as making shelter and starting a fire. Even though Eugene is great at throwing knives, they still go to that station. He quietly stands by Rapunzel's side as she tries her hand at it. During the training, Eugene learns that he is good with a sword and in hand-to-hand combat. Eugene and Rapunzel both easily pass the edible plants test.

Rapunzel's mother was a healer and taught her about different kinds of plants before she died. Rapunzel knows which plants are edible along with those that can help to heal. Eugene passes the test with knowledge he had picked up from a stolen book. One day, as he went to give the berries to the mayor, he found a book in his house about the different kinds of plants. He quickly learned all he could from that book before discreetly returning the next time he visited the mayor.

On the first day, the Gamemakers came early. About twenty men and women dressed in deep purple robes sit in the elevated stands that surround the gymnasium. The Gamemakers watch the tributes, jot down notes, and eat endless banquets that have been set up for them. They keep an extra careful eye on District 12 this entire time. Whenever Eugene looks, he finds at least one person watching him.

Lunch is served in the gymnasium's dining room. All twenty-four tributes eat lunch together here. The food is arranged on carts around the room where tributes serve themselves. The Careers sit together while the others sit by themselves as if they're lost. No one seems to be talking except for the Careers. Rapunzel and Eugene sit together and eat.

"I'm not good at this couple stuff," says Rapunzel. "I don't know what to do."

"Just hold hands and smile, I suppose," says Eugene. The truth was, no matter how many girls were after him, he never had a girlfriend. Sure, he has been with girls but after a while, he becomes bored and goes on to the next. He is sure that no one will believes they are a couple.

"Okay, lean against me and laugh like I said something funny," he says. Rapunzel does what he says, ignoring the looks from the other tributes.

"Now what? You know, other than smile," she asks. Eugene thinks for a moment before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Their lips barely touched but it was enough to make her face go red. He smirks at her attempt to understand what just happened. Rapunzel has dreamed about Eugene kissing her before. To imagine that it happened in real life is too much for her to handle. She doesn't know what to do so she stares down at her soup. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him still smirking at her reaction.

Eugene figures that he can't keep up with his "don't get close" plan if Shorty wants them to be together. He might as well make the best of his situation.

On the second day, Rapunzel decides to try the rope course. She starts to climb the net in front of her. She is halfway up when the net flips over. It takes all her strength not to let go. It's a ten foot drop from up there. She tries to flip the net back around when her grip loosens. She closes her eyes as she waits for impact. It never comes. Instead, she feels Eugene's tight grip on her. He is holding her bridal style.

"T-Thanks for catching me," she stutters. Rapunzel has never been this close to him before. She could smell the scent of the woods and leather on him.

"No problem," he says. "Just be careful." To her disappointment, he lets her down. Now she has to deal with the glares coming from the Career Tributes instead of focusing on Eugene and how nice he smells. He goes to stand off to the side, watching her. She goes back to trying to climb the rope course knowing Eugene would be right there if she fell again.

Back at the District 12 floor, Shorty and Effie grill them on several different aspects of their training. They want to know about everything that has happened that day. Who watched them, what they did, what they think of the other tributes.

On the second night, Rapunzel and Eugene are finally able to get away from Shorty and Effie.

"Did you really have to take Shorty's drinks away? I'm starting to miss the old drunk," says Eugene.

"I think I am, too," says Rapunzel.

"He really needs to loosen up," says Eugene. They share a laugh before heading off to bed.

**I want to get a head start on ideas for what happens in the arena. If you guys have any suggestions, leave it in the reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or The Hunger Games.**

The private sessions begin on the third day of training. The Gamemakers start to call the tributes out of lunch. They start with District 1 with the boy first. Then comes the girl. District 12 is last so Rapunzel and Eugene are left to linger in the dining room. They sit in silence, leaning against each other, hands entwined.

Rapunzel is nervous about her session. She doesn't feel that she is good enough with any of the skills she has learned. She's afraid of getting a 1. Rapunzel fidgets in her seat, not seeming to be able to sit still. Eugene gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. It helps to calm her down a bit. They have gotten quite close over the last few days.

The Gamemakers call Eugene. He gently lets go of Rapunzel.

"Good luck," she says.

"Thanks."

Eugene is a little nervous but Rapunzel's words help. When he enters, he sees that most of the Gamemakers are drunk. After twenty-two tributes, the must have gotten bored by now. He needs to really impress them. No one seems to notice him. Eugene introduces himself to them. One of the Gamemakers waves him on.

Eugene first goes to the knives station and gets a feel for them. He picks out his targets and throws the knives. He hits the bullseye each time. A few of the Gamemakers look impressed. At least he got someone's attention. He then picks up a sword and slices body parts off the dummies with ease. More Gamemakers seem to focus on him. Lastly, he goes to the archery station and picks up one of the bows. He picks up a quiver of arrows and slings it over his back.

The bow and arrows feel odd in his hands. His first shot is a few inches away from his target. Eugene was aiming for the heart but it hits the bullseye that's in the center of the dummy. It is a lucky mistake. He fixes his aim and sends the next arrow flying straight into the heart. The next goes into the forehead of the dummy. The Gamemakers nod in approval and let him go.

About fifteen minutes after Eugene left, they call Rapunzel for her session. She nervously gets up, pulling at the hem of her shirt. She enters the gymnasium to see a few of the Gamemakers have actually fallen asleep. She decides to go to the camouflage station. She mixes the mud, clay, and berry juices until she has a decent mix. She applies it to her skin and covers herself with vines. There is a small area full of trees that she hides within. She notices that most of the Gamemakers are busy eating a turkey that was just brought in. She heard one of them say "Where did she go? Did she leave?" A few of the Gamemakers that are still awake look around the gymnasium. She decides to step out of her hiding spot. Once they see her, they dismiss her and focus on eating the turkey.

The look Effie gives Rapunzel when she arrives to her floor covered in mud and vines is hysterical. Effie is practically having a fit. It takes Rapunzel an hour to wash off all the camouflage. She changes into jeans and a purple blouse. She decides to take a nap until it's time to eat.

Soon, Effie is knocking at her door to collect Rapunzel for dinner. She groggily gets up and follows Effie to the dining room. Everyone is sitting at the table, even Pascal and Maximus. Rapunzel begins to feel nervous again. The scores would be announced after dinner and everyone will see it. What if she did bad? What if her score is a 1? No one would sponsor a tribute with a 1. Rapunzel is pulled out of her thoughts by Shorty's voice. "How did it go?"

"Ok, I think," says Eugene. "I did a couple of different things. I got some of their attention. Most were too drunk, though."

"Same with me," says Rapunzel. "Only a few actually payed any attention to me."

"Well, can't do anything about that," says Shorty. He picks up a lamb chop with his hands which annoys Effie. She tries to get him to stop.

"How else am I supposed to eat it?" he says irritated. Rapunzel and Eugene suppress a laugh at the scene before them. Effie begins dabbing at Shorty's mouth with a napkin. The thought that Effie would try to make Shorty more presentable is ridiculous. This helps to get rid of Rapunzel's anxiety over her score. They aren't making a big deal about it so why should she?

After dinner, everyone goes to the sitting room to watch the scores announced on the television. A photo of the tribute is shown with their score flashing below it. The Careers easily get scores from the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players get around a five. A twelve year old girl named Vanellope Von Schweetz from District 3 manages to get a seven.

District 12 comes up last. Eugene is able to pull a nine! That's a Career level score. Everyone congratulates him on doing such a great job. Rapunzel's score comes up. She manages to achieve a six. After Rapunzel and Eugene congratulate each other, they head off to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or The Hunger Games.**

Effie wakes Eugene up by knocking at his door, reminding that there is another "big, big, big day!" ahead. The next day will be the televised interviews. The whole team is going to be busy making sure that Rapunzel and Eugene are ready. He carefully takes a shower, making sure not to press any buttons from before. Afterwards, he heads to breakfast to find Rapunzel, Shorty, and Effie already eating.

Eugene loads his plate full of pancakes before joining them. "You're coaching us for the interviews today, right?"

"Yeah," says Shorty. "Both of you will spend four hours with Effie for presentation and four hours with me for the content."

When they finish breakfast, Effie has Rapunzel put on a full-length gown and high-heeled shoes while Eugene is put into an itchy tuxedo. She instructs them to walk backwards and forwards in the living room. He doesn't have much to learn about walking. It's really Rapunzel who needs the help. She wobbles with each step she takes. She's never been in heels before and these are far too high for her liking. The dress tangles with the shoes, causing her to trip. Eugene catches her right before she falls.

"Thanks for catching me, again," says Rapunzel.

"We do this a lot, don't we?" Eugene laughs. He spends the rest of their walking time close to her just incase she trips again.

Once they both master walking properly, Effie has them work on sitting, posture, eye contact, hand gestures, and smiling with each other. Most of Rapunzel's work focuses on eye contact. She has a habit of not looking people in the eye when talking. Eugene has to focus on posture. Every time he slouches, Effie whacks his head with a rolled newspaper. He feels like a dog.

"This is getting ridiculous," Eugene whispers to Rapunzel. She stifles a laugh when Eugene gets hit again for slouching.

"Sit straight!" Effie shrieks.

Eventually, Effie lets them go. Rapunzel kicks the heels off and walks barefoot to lunch. They are glad to be away from Effie's brutal torture. Eugene has a headache forming from all of Effie's hits. When lunch is over, Shorty takes them to the living room again and stares at them for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" asks Rapunzel.

"I"m deciding what angle to present you with," says Shorty.

Eventually, Shorty decides that Eugene is going to be the charming ladies' man. Rapunzel is to be the innocent, happy girl who gets along with everybody. Shorty begins to ask them questions like the interviewer will. They don't really have to change much of their personality to answer the questions. Dinner time rolls around and they are finally allowed to leave.

The next day, their prep teams work hard to prepare them for the interviews. The lessons with Effie and Shorty are over. This day is for Pascal and Maximus. They need to get the outfits ready for the interviews.

The prep teams work on them until late in the afternoon. The team works on Rapunzel's skin till it glows. They put makeup on her to draw out her big eyes and long lashes. They try to give her a new hairstyle but her hair will not cooperate. Eventually, they give up and move on to fixing her dress. It is a light purple dress. Pascal originally planned to have Rapunzel in a similar dress as the opening ceremonies but Shorty told him to make her look innocent. The dress is long but still not as long as Effie's dress so she has an easier time walking.

Eugene's team puts the finishing touches of his suit. There are subtle flame patterns woven into various parts of the suit. The fabric feels much softer than the one Effie gave him to wear. Shorty forgets to mention anything to Maximus so he proceeds as originally planned. Rapunzel and Eugene were originally planned to be wearing similar flame-like outfits for the interviews.

The interviews take place on a stage that is constructed in front of the Training Center. As soon as Rapunzel and Eugene are ready, they will be only minutes away from the stage. They meet everyone at the elevator. It zips down and opens up to the other tributes being put into a line that goes to the stage.

Right before they get in line, Shorty comes up to talk to them. "Remember, you guys are a couple. Mention it."

They don't have time to ask Shorty exactly what he wants them to do. They are whisked away to their seats. All twenty-four tributes sit in an arc throughout the interviews. The interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, bounces onto the stage. His hair and suit are midnight blue. Caesar starts off with a few jokes to warm up the audience before calling the first tribute up.

The girl from District 1, Jasmine, goes up to the center of the stage. She is wearing a deep red tube top with loops for her arms and matching pants. From her long, lustrous black hair, medium skin tone, and hourglass figure, it's easy to determine her stylist has her going for sexy.

Each interview lasts for about three minutes before a buzzer goes off to signal the end. Then, the next tribute is brought on stage. The tributes quickly go by. 2, 3, 4, and so on. Everyone is playing some kind of angle. The boy from District 2, Shang, is going for the ruthless killer. The girl from District 4, Ariel, is quiet but fierce. Cinderella, the girl form District 8, plays the mysterious angle.

It's almost time for Rapunzel to go on. Naveen, from District 11, is playing cocky and the crowd loves him. The buzzer rings and he goes off the stage. They are calling Rapunzel Corona. She shakily gets up and makes her way to the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome Rapunzel to the Capitol!" Caesar says enthusiastically.

"Thank you. It's great to be here," says Rapunzel. The crowd cheers loudly. She left a big impression upon them at the opening ceremonies. Caesar waits for the crowd to settle before talking again.

"Now, the first thing I want to address is a rumor that's going around," says Caesar. "Is it true that something is going on between you and your fellow tribute, Eugene?"

Rapunzel wonders how Caesar possibly could have known. Then she remembers the whispers behind her back and figures word traveled around through the staff.

"The rumors are true," Rapunzel says smiling. The crowd gasps. "You know, he came to me a few days before the reaping and told me how he felt." She looks down at her lap before remembering what Effie told her about eye contact. She hears a collective of "Aaw's" come from the crowd.

"Oh my. And then you were both reaped." Caesar gives her a sympathetic look and squeezes her hand. She nods. "That's tough luck, that is." Everyone is quiet, shooting looks of sympathy towards Rapunzel.

"Yes, but we're trying to make the best of our situation," says Rapunzel. She smiles sadly at the crowd. "I just wish he didn't take so long to tell me."

"Well, you have all our support," says Caesar as he gestures to the crowd. They cheer in response. The buzzer goes off. "Looks like we are out of time. Best of luck, Rapunzel Corona, tribute from District Twelve."

The crowd's applause last long after Rapunzel takes her seat. Eugene begins walking up the stage as he thinks of things to add to Rapunzel's story. Caesar gives him a warm welcome and talks about just how tragic their story is. Eugene nods in agreement, his mind still busy trying to figure out how to play his angle.

_How am I supposed to be a ladies' man if I'm in love with Rapunzel? Did Shorty even think this through?_ He decides to ignore Shorty and go with his own approach.

"You are a handsome lad. Rapunzel is very luck to have you," says Caesar. The crowd goes wild at this statement.

"Thank you, but I think it's the other way around," says Eugene.

"Look at that, folks. This is what I'm talking about. This is a man," says Caesar to the crowd. He turns his attention back to Eugene. "You really are head over heels for this girl."

"Yes, I am." He shoots a smile towards Rapunzel. "She's all I have left to care about."

"What do you mean?" asks Caesar.

"My father died in a coal mine explosion and my mother left me," explains Eugene. "I grew up in an orphanage with no one to care for me. Rapunzel's the closest thing I have to love." The cameras pan over to her. The crowd goes wild. He mentally smiles that his poor-orphan Eugene act works. Caesar gives his knee a sympathetic squeeze. The buzzer rings and he walks off the stage back to Rapunzel.

The tributes stand as the anthem plays. Eugene notices that all the screens are dominated by the shot of himself and Rapunzel. After the anthem is over, the tributes file back into the Training Center lobby and onto the elevators.

The elevator drops a few other tributes before finally getting to District 12's floor. They get out and wait for the rest of the crew. Soon Effie, Shorty, Pascal, and Maximus are here.

"You both were amazing!" Effie gushes.

"You did _not_ listen to me," says Shorty. "Where was the charming ladies' man?"

"You said to focus on the romance," Eugene defends. "Plus, how was I supposed to play the that angle while being questioned on if I'm faithful to the girl I love?"

"Yeah, well good job with the whole orphan thing," Shorty grumbles.

After dinner, they watch the replay in the sitting room. Rapunzel's confirmation of the rumors, Eugene's show of love and his story, then the shot of them standing together as the anthem plays before the screen goes dark. Everyone is quiet. Tomorrow, they will be prepared for the arena. The Games start at ten but they have to start earlier, not knowing how far they will have to travel to the arena.

Shorty and Effie will not be joining them. As soon as Rapunzel and Eugene leave for the arena, they will be at the Games Headquarters working on a strategy and signing up sponsors. Maximus and Pascal will follow them right until they are launched into the arena.

Effie hugs Rapunzel and Eugene with tears in her eyes. She thanks them for being the best tributes she has ever had the privilege to sponsor. She then adds "Maybe I'll finally be promoted to a real district this time." Even though she says it, Rapunzel can see she doesn't mean it. Effie runs out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Any last advice?" Eugene asks Shorty.

"Don't be in the Cornucopia blood bath," says Shorty. "Run as far away from there as you can and find some water. Oh, and play up the whole couple thing while you're in the arena. You need to keep up appearances."

After saying their goodbyes, everyone heads off to bed.

Rapunzel tosses and turns as she tries to fall asleep. Once she realizes she can't, she comes out to the sitting room. She keeps wondering what the arena will be. How long will she be able to last? She doesn't believe she will be coming home from the Games.

Eugene tries hard but finds sleep to elude him. He comes out to the sitting room to find a frantic Rapunzel pacing the floors.

"Couldn't sleep?" says Eugene. She practically jumps out of her skin.

"I didn't see you there," she says. He thinks for a moment on how to calm her down. Then it hits him.

"Follow me," he says. He leads her up to the roof. He figures the fresh air would help her to calm down. Eugene takes her to the railing at the edge of the roof. From there, she can hear the cars, music, singing, and other various noises from the celebrations.

"I've always wanted to see the capitol but not like this," says Rapunzel.

"I know what you mean. I've heard rumors about this place. I never thought I'd actually be able to see it, though," says Eugene.

"How did you find this place?" asks Rapunzel.

"Maximus showed me this place on my first day. He said that you could see the whole city from up here," says Eugene.

"Aren't they afraid of letting tributes up here?" Rapunzel asks, looking down at all the tiny figures. "What if they want to jump?"

Eugene holds out his hand only to have his hand electrocuted. She hears a sharp zap as he quickly pulls his hand away.

"There's some kind of force field," he explains. He takes her by hand to the garden. There are flower beds and potted trees. From the branches hang hundreds of wind chimes.

"It's nice up here," she says. They sit down on the floor. She leans against him for warmth from the cold wind. He finds himself pulling her closer. He knows he shouldn't be doing this. That this is far too close for his liking. Still, he can't leave her on her own. She doesn't deserve this kind of fate. In some way, he feels responsible for her. Sweet, kind, naive Rapunzel who is scared to death of the thought of going into the arena tomorrow. If he could just calm her down a little bit, he would feel much better. As if he's done his job and can go about his merry way.

Eugene pulls out the mockingjay pin from his pocket. Maximus gave it back to him earlier that day. It had to be cleared as a token. He gives it to her. He uses the same voice as for when one of the kids at the orphanage has a nightmare. "Here, it's a mockingjay. It'll protect you in the Games. You wear this and nothing bad will happen. I promise."

"Thank you so much, Eugene." She hugs him tight, afraid that he'll disappear if she lets go. Once she releases him, he fastens the pin to her shirt. She admires the wings of the mockingjay.

"We're gonna get through this, alright?" he tells her.

Eventually, they head back inside. It became too cold to stay out on the roof. He bids her goodnight. Eugene heads back to bed only after making sure she is safely back in her room. He drifts in and out of sleep. Images of fire, Capitol people, and a gold mockingjay fill his dreams.

Eugene doesn't see Rapunzel in the morning. He's worried about her. Maximus comes to get him before dawn and gives him a simple shift to wear. The final dressing and preparations will happen in the catacombs under the arena. Maximus leads him to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting. The hovercraft lets down a rope ladder. When Eugene places his hands and feet on the rungs, he is frozen in place by some sort of current. The ladder lifts him safely inside.

A woman in a white coat carrying a syringe approaches him. "This is your tracker. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she explains.

Even though he is still as a statue, he still feels a sharp stab of pain from the needle. She inserts the tracking device deep under the skin of the inside of his forearm. As soon as the tracker is inside him, the ladder releases him. The woman disappears and Maximus is brought in from the roof. An Avox boy comes and shows them where breakfast has been laid out. Eugene nervously gulps down food. He may not get a chance to eat again for a long time in the arena.

They ride for about half an hour before the hovercraft lands. They go back to the ladder, but this time it leads down into a tube underground that goes into the catacombs beneath the arena. They go through twists and turns until they reach the Launch Room. Eugene will be prepared for the arena in this room before beginning the Games.

Eugene showers and cleans his teeth. Maximus helps him dress in the undergarments, simple brown pants, a light green shirt, sturdy brown belt, leather boots, and a thin, hooded black jacket that falls to his thighs.

"The material of this jacket is designed to reflect body heat. Expect cool nights," Maximus says. Maximus is the kind of guy who is no nonsense. He keeps a straight face through the prepping. Towards the end of the prepping, he loosens up a bit.

They both sit on the couch as they wait for the call that marks the start of the Games. Eugene worries about the kind of arena he is going to be in and how long until he may die. Maximus puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. It's not a lot but it helps to settle him down.

"You'll be fine. I know it," says Maximus. "You're gonna win this thing."

A pleasant female voice announces that it's time to prepare for launch. They both get up from the couch and head over to the circular metal plate. Before Eugene gets on, Maximus does something neither of them expected. He hugs him. "Remember what Shorty said. Run. Find water." Eugene nods.

Eugene stands on the circular plate and a glass cylinder is lowered around him. The cylinder begins to rise. He can feel the metal plate pushing him out of the cylinder and into the open air. The sunlight at first blinds him before he gets used to it. The legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, speaks in a booming voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**What do you guys think? I loved the part when Rapunzel and Eugene are on the roof and they're nestled up together. Be sure to PM me or tell me in the reviews any suggestions you have for what happens in the arena. I have a faint idea of what is going to happen.**


End file.
